Dare or Dare
by lexieconextreme
Summary: A testament to how much Ed hates milk.


**A/N: Just so no one is confused, the Alex within is not referring to, based off of, or related in any way to Armstrong. Of course, she's a she, but I just wanted that to be clear. She's an OC that I plan to use in a future story, so I'm going to practice writing her, get her personality straight. Tell me what you think!**

 **I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or 99% of the characters within.**

 **KEEP IN MIND! EVERYONE HERE IS 18 YEARS OR OLDER!**

* * *

Ed sat with his friends in a circle around a beer bottle. Yes, Ed had actually agreed to a version of the spin the bottle. Because no one particularly wanted to kiss one another, they decided to play Truth or Dare. Except it wasn't because Ed, Al, and Alex still had rather rocky relationships with Truth. So now each player had the choice of Dare or Dare, or Truth or Dare. It was awkward, yes, but so far it seemed to be working.

The circle was formed in the middle of Roy's office, including Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Roy, all of Team Mustang as Ed had taken to calling them- as well as a reluctant Hawkeye, and Alex Reese, another young alchemist under Colonel Mustang's command.

It was Alex's turn. She grinned, put her fingers around the body of the bottle and spun it. Everyone was laughing, waiting for the next truth or dare. Or dare or dare, but it didn't really matter. Most everyone kept choosing dare.

A moment before, Ed had spun the bottle, which turned out to be kind of a bad idea. Roy, not really wanting to have to deal with one of Ed's dares, said truth. Whoops. Or not.

Either way, Riza and Roy were going home together.

The bottle Alex had just spun turned and turned, slowing to point at Edward. Alex smirked at him, and Ed went slightly pale. No matter what he chose, Alex was very definitely going to give him hell.

Alex leaned forward, waiting, and everyone was quiet. "Well, Ed?" She asked in a sing-song voice. "Which is it? Truth or Dare? Dare or Dare? Come on, I'm just _dying_ to know!"

Ed wondered if the punch had been spiked or something, then reminded himself that Alex was like this most of the time. "Oh, I don't know. I mean, it's just so hard to decide!"

Alex's eyes narrowed, and Roy smirked at Ed. "Well, don't take too long to decide, pipsqueak. We don't have all night."

Ed glared daggers at his superior. "If you went home now, you'd have all night with Hawkeye. But you aren't leaving, which just makes it your own fault."

Riza rolled her eyes. "Leave me out of it, please."

Roy grinned shared a terrifyingly mischievous grin with Alex.

"Oh, but if Roy left, who else would I get to play a part in my plan, cos I can tell you right now, ain't nobody else here gonna do it." Alex grinned at him cheerfully, and Ed felt his heart almost stop. Well, shit. Why in the name of Truth did the bottle have to land on him?

Winry leaned against Al, who was no longer a soul bound to armor, thank God. "Ed, just pick already! Even if we do have most of the rest of the night, I would like to get another turn soon, thanks."

Ed scowled back at Winry, then stared at Alex, who wiggled her eyebrows. He sighed, exasperated. "Fine! Dare or Dare!" Ed did NOT want anything to do with the truth, even if it was a game.

Alex sat back and clapped her hands, grinning. "Excellent! So..." Ed was really beginning to hate the smug look on her face. "You can either...drink a full glass of milk til it's _ALL THE WAY_ gone..." Ed let out a long, pained groan and everybody else cheered and laughed. Alex struggled to raise her voice above the laughter, fighting it down herself. "Or! Or...you can..." Once again she shared that terrifying look with Mustang, and it was then that Ed decided he should be thoroughly worried. Alex turned back to him, her smug expression giving way to a wide smile. "Or you can kiss Mustang."

Shocked silence filled the room, then abruptly everyone lost it. Winry and Al fell backwards, clutching their stomachs and breathless with laughter. Team Mustang did the same, except they were all rolling around on the floor. Only Riza, Roy, and Alex were almost completely calm, Mustang giving him an almost mocking look. Riza was strangely fascinated to know the outcome of this dare. Alex tilted her head at him, grinning.

Ed glared at her. Milk or making out with Mustang? Really? What kind of a choice was that? Mustang, whom he hated, or milk, which he hated more. Ed hated the milk more. Then answer was really obvious now, wasn't it?

Ed stared at Alex. "Is this really your dare? Really, honestly your dare?"

Alex laughed, her nose crinkling adorably. A moment later, Ed felt a blush creep up his neck for thinking the word _adorable_ in relation with Alex. "Yep! This is really, honestly my dare!"

Mustang grinned at him. "And I will am completely willing to go along with this, should you decide upon the second course of action."

The blush from before spread all the way up from his neck to his cheeks, and Roy grinned wolfishly. Ed looked away from him to Riza, who was still watching the conversation amusedly.

"And you're okay with this?" He asked incredulously. Riza just shrugged. "It seems as if this deal was struck long before Roy's Truth came out. I have nothing to do with it, and it's not as if it will mean anything."

 _Well, she was no help whatsoever_ , Ed thought woefully, sitting back on his heels to think. Riza smiled at him sympathetically, as if she could guess what he was thinking. Everyone else was calming down, starting to pay attention to the conflict once again. Roy stared at Ed, waiting, a slight smirk touching his features.

Al and had got control of himself again and was watching Ed with interest. "So, brother." He said conversationally. "Should I go get a glass and jug of milk?"

Ed snorted. "Hell, no." And before anyone could really comprehend what he'd just said, Ed leaned forward across the circle and over the beer bottle in the middle and pressed his mouth to Roy's.

He tasted like cinnamon, nutmeg, and a bunch of other spices Ed couldn't name, with a hint of smoke, like fire.

Once again, the room burst into chaos and everyone was laughing insanely. Ed pulled himself away and back across the circle, and Roy gave him an almost dumbfounded look. Like he couldn't believe Ed had _actually_ chosen to kiss him over drinking a simple glass of milk. It was Edward's turn to smirk. And he did.

Alex had collapsed, probably dying with laughter. She rolled onto her side, gasping for breath. Alex sat up again, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ohhh. I was expecting you to go for the milk."

Ed scowled at her. "Yes, because I _definitely_ hate Mustang more than I hate milk, yep. That's it."

Alex blinked. "You realize that's a little backwards, right?"

Edward looked at her innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Alex grinned at that. "How was it?"

Edward's smirk grew. "All in all, it was not the worst kiss I've ever had."

Roy laughed, and Alex just shook her head.

Ed turned to talk to Al, but his little brother just stared at him. "Really, brother?"

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Brother, you kissed Colonel Mustang."

"Strangely enough, Al, I had noticed."

"I'm going to be severely traumatised for the rest of my existence."

Ed grinned. "Awesome, my main goal in life has been accomplished."

Al rolled his eyes, and Winry, who'd been listening to the entire conversation, snickered.

* * *

Three hours later and Roy and Riza had been sent off to a corner to make out. It wasn't because anyone had dared them to, it's just that they'd been getting on everyone's nerves with the whole "get-a-roominess". Eventually, Alex, unable to take it anymore, literally shoved the couple into a dark corner by themselves.

Winry had been dared into taking a sip of the whiskey in Havoc's flask. She'd choked it up immediately, sputtering. Al had followed her to the window where she'd spit out the nasty taste into the shrubbery below. He rubbed her back gently, and it took all of Ed's willpower to not call his younger brother out on it right then and there. Seeing it, Alex grinned at him and gave him the next turn.

Ed had spun the bottle, and it LANDED ON AL! Knowing Al, he would always go for truth.

Ed grinned at his brother, waiting. Al sighed. "Truth," he said softly, already knowing that something weird was about to happen.

Ed rubbed his hands together. "Yesss," he hissed. "Alright, Al! Tell the truth! Do you..." Al waited anxiously. "Do you have a crush on Winry?"

Al leaned back, giving his brother the most venomous glare. "Really, brother?"

"Yep. Now answer the question."

Al rolled his eyes. Winry was giving him this look, like _Well? Do you?_

Al groaned and whispered a mortified "Yes."

Instead of a mocking smirk from his brother, Al only received a kind smile. Winry decided that this was the best time to lean over and kiss the younger Elric. Immediately everyone started complaining, and Alex shooed the new lovebirds off to another corner, making sure it wasn't the one Roy and Riza had taken up residence in.

The circle was down to only Alex, Edward, and the rest of Team Mustang. Everyone was quieting down, becoming more tired as the night got later and later.

Finally, everyone decided on one last round, this one to Alex. Roy, Riza, Al, and Winry were all called back to the circle. Even Alex, with all her endless amounts of energy was winding down. She leaned against Ed tiredly, and Ed willingly supported her weight. She wasn't very big, about the same size as Ed himself.

Ed winced on the inside. He'd just called himself small. His attention was drawn away from his internal aberration when Alex reached forward to spin the bottle one last time.

She yawned and set the bottle off, though it didn't go nearly as fast as it had been going for most of the evening. It spun, then landed on Ed.

He groaned. "Oh, great. What've you got for me this time?" Alex had been the source of a great amount of misery throughout the night, and Ed wasn't excited to be the last dare.

Alex smiled. "I take it you're doing dare?"

"What else?"

"Hmmm. I'm gonna be a bit unoriginal. Ed, I dare you to drink a full glass of milk til it's all the way gone, or..." She trailed off, thinking. Whatever it was, Ed had already decided he was going for the second option. No milk. Ever.

Alex zoned out, showing how very tired she actually was. Ed waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Alex, Earth to Alex."

"Hmmm? Sorry. Ed, I dare you to drink a full glass of milk til it's gone, or you can..." A twinkle came back into her eyes, and Ed scooted away, a little worried. "Get your ears pierced."

Winry laughed loudly, and Al, Roy, and Riza all grinned. It was then that Ed noticed that the rest of Team Mustang was out. They'd all fallen asleep. Pansies.

"Get my ears pierced?" Ed asked cautiously.

Alex nodded. "Yep. Full-on danisnotonfire, Ciel Phantomhive pierced ears. And you have to leave 'em in. For forever. You can't _EVER_ take them out."

Winry grinned, leaning forward. "I like the sound of this one. Are you gonna do it, Ed?"

Edward snorted, sparing only a moment to think. "Duh. No way am I drinking a full glass of milk." He paused. "Can we do it in the morning, though? I'm too tired to do it tonight."

Alex thought a moment, then nodded. "I think that might be best." A tired grin flashed across her face. "You have to sign a contract, though. I'm not gonna let you try and convince us this didn't happen tomorrow morning, or that you don't remember accepting this dare."

"Fine." Roy stood and moved to his desk, pulling off a pad of paper and pen and handing them to Alex. She thought for a second, then began writing.

"Alright, Edward. This says that you agree to get your ears pierced tomorrow, that you are of sound mind and body when you made this decision, and that you won't try and weasel out of it when the time comes."

"Fine." Alex handed Ed the pad and pen, and he signed it. He laid down right there. "Good night."

Alex curled into his side, and everyone passed out.

* * *

Alex, Ed, Al, Roy, and Winry stood outside of a jewelry store. He'd complained about going to some girly place, but Alex had told him that there was basically no other place to do it, unless he wanted the untrained employees of Walmart to do it. Ed had shuddered at that idea, reluctantly agreeing to go into Claire's.

The lady at the desk was incredibly nice, even laughing when they told her Ed had been dared to do it. She led Edward to a high chair and told him to sit while she got the piercing gun ready. Alex smirked when she saw Edward's expression at the mention of a gun, but explained that it was what would put the studs through the lobe. Ed ended up choosing some really cool **(aka tacky)** skull studs, and the woman loaded them into the gun.

Winry grinned at him, telling Ed that it would only pinch for a moment then be done. Roy stayed silent, most likely because Alex had warned him that if he said one mocking word, he was going to get his ass kicked. He couldn't think of anything that wasn't mockery to say, so staying silent was the best option.

The clerk marked the place on Ed's ears, aligned the gun with the marker, and pulled the trigger. Ed didn't even wince, and Alex smiled at him. The clerk did the same for the other ear, then handed Ed a bottle of cleaner and told him to the piercings twice a day, and not to take them out for eight weeks. Then he could switch between studs, but nothing else for six months. Ed almost laughed at that.

"Like I'm ever going to be wearing anything but studs." Alex had smirked at that, and she and Winry had some fun picking out different sets of studs after the first eight weeks were over.

As they walked out of the boutique, Roy teasing his subordinate mercilessly now that the job was over. Alex and Winry were chatting happily, and Al was keeping pace with his older brother. He wasn't particularly excited about leaving Edward alone with Mustang, or even by himself. Al figured the moment Ed was alone, consciously or subconsciously, he was going to start playing with the new studs. Indeed, he was doing it now. Al pulled Ed's hand away from his ear, and Ed sent him a brief grin.

Roy split off from the teenagers when they got to the Military building. He waved goodbye, then made his way up the steps.

Alex pulled Ed's hand away from his ear once again, reminding him that he had to keep them in for FOREVER.

"I know," he said irritatedly.

"I know you know. But you also need to know when your hand has a will of it's own and is trying to pull the studs out."

Alex and Winry went off toward the store district to do some shopping, and Ed and Al went back to the hotel.

"Stop messing with the studs, brother."

"I KNOW, AL!"

* * *

 **A/N: I nearly laughed myself to tears while writing this. I hope you almost laughed yourself to tears while reading this!**

 **Thanks for reading the story, and let me know what you thought!**

 **Have a good day!**

 **BYE ;3**


End file.
